Her
by Litteya
Summary: A little something that came to me while I was avoiding my homework so your welcome! Garvez. Luke comes to some pretty obvious revelations. Oneshot


Luke was more than annoyed with this case and was glad they had finally caught the guy. The only problem was the evidence was circumstantial at best. They needed a confession. And yours truly had been picked to go in first.

Luke stared down the Unsub, well he wasn't really an Unsub anymore. His name was Michele Bracket and he murdered thirteen men and women of all race and size. Decapitation was his preferred method and he was Nassarcistic with a messiah complex. He hated everyone and everything even himself. His mom and dad died in a car crash on their way home from when he was born. It was a miracle he survived. But in no means did he have a hard life. He was adopted by a very wealthy and loving family. His mom quit her job the day he was adopted. His dad took a week off each month to spend with him until he turned 16. And somehow he still turned into a murderer.

"So, you're a profiler?" Michele asked nonchalantly like he had not a care in the world.

Luke tensed. He hated guys like Michele, but he put his feelings aside. "Yes, yes I am." Luk e replied curtly as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"Is it cool? Yah know, getting into sickos heads?" Michele said with a devilish smirk.

Luke let out a rough chuckle. "Cool is not a word I would use. It's work." Luke lied. As much unpleasantness he saw the job had still managed to become everything to him.

"Come on! The rush you must get during the chase. And I saw the glint you had when you delivered the profile on me. It must be exciting. Real exciting, almost excited as I get when I hunt." Michele said hoping to elicit some sort of reaction.

And it almost worked,but Luke read the profile a dozen times and knew that this was coming. But if he just held on a little longer that he'd hang himself and they could finally go home. Even though he had no idea why he was in such a rush. Usually he liked being out in the field, reminded him of his fugitive hunting days. But on the last few cases he's been reluctant to go and when does go he's always in a hurry to get back.

"So you hunt?" Luke asked as he cocked his head.

"Yea, but that's not what I wanna talk about. I wanna talk about what's got you so preoccupied. What is it? Money? No, that's not it. You make more than enough I can tell that jacket you're wearing. Family issues? Nah, your a loner type. Probably haven't talk to em in months." Michele said puzzled as to why he wasn't receiving the attention he so rightly deserved for the murders he committed.

"Are you trying to profile me?" Luke asked as he locked his jaw in place. He was not in the least bit amused.

Michele's eyes lit up at this change in demeanor. "Yea I guess I am." Michele said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well we're we're not really here for that so let's end that where it started." Luke said as he was starting to get impatient.

This just made Michele even more eager. "Tsk tsk, I'm in charge here remember. But your right you didn't come here for this. Let's make a deal I get to profile what gots you all twisted up and if I get right we end this conversation right here. If I get wrong, I'll confess to whatever it is I did. So what do you say? Deal?"

Luke didn't even hesitate. "Deal."

"Okay where do we begin!" Michele said as he clapped.

"It's not about money or your family. Maybe it's a certain someone. A girlfriend? Nah, you don't seem like the guy who would stress over a chick you already bagged. Fiance? Nope no wedding band or ring. So that rules out wife. Did you by any chance get a one night stand pregnant?" Michele asked.

Luke didn't say a word or even move a muscle. He just stared straight ahead.

"Tough audience huh? Anyways what could be having you so eaten up? Maybe, maybe you have a crush. That would explain why you're so eager to get out of here. And I think I know exactly who your crush is." Michele said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Luke's breath hitches and resumes like he never missed a beat. "You do?" Like asked with a sturdy voice knowing that his team was watching him and would probably ask him about it later, but he'd say he just playing along and shrug.

Michele laughed enjoying himself now. "Oh yea. Well for one she's cute. I mean cute as in smoking hot."

Luke grunted but said nothing. Silently agreeing with him. ' ** _She's the most beautiful women in the world.'_**

"And she's smart. Like a mad genius or something. I bet you find that sexy."

 ** _'She so intelligent without even trying.'_**

"Not to mention how cool she is. When you around you feel it's easy to lay back. She's a mixture of badassery and sweetness."

 ** _'She takes the weight right off of my shoulders. She's the only person who makes me relax.'_**

"Don't forget brave. She will risk her life for someone she never even met."

 ** _'She the bravest most courageous person I've ever met and she does it without even trying.'_**

"And her beautiful eyes. Eyes that you could get lost in for day, weeks, months, years even."

 ** _'Her eyes have this kind of light that draw me nearer and nearer. So big, so brown.'_**

"And that gorgeous smile. A smile that God couldn't even match. A smile so bright that one look would make fall in love.

 ** _'You have no ideas how gorgeous her smile is. How gorgeous she is.'_**

"She's everything. You hate being away from her and you can't wait to get near her. You love her." Michele said with sad eyes and they drifted into an awkward silence.

Luke swallowed hard. "You didn't say a name."

"But you thought of her didn't you?" Michele asked.

And that he did. He thought about the her every second of the day. And now he could finally admit it to himself. He loved her. He loved Penelope Garcia.


End file.
